Hook In Mouth
Hook In Mouth "Hook in Mouth" declaims censorship and the Parents Music Resource Center (PMRC). Mustaine elaborated that the lyrics were aimed at those who were "fucking around with our constitutional rights and trying to take away our freedom of speech". Lyrics A cockroach in the concrete, courthouse tan and beady eyes A slouch with fallen arches, purging truths into great lies A little man with a big eraser, changing history Procedures that he's programmed to, all he hears and sees Altering the facts and figures, events and every issue Make a person disappear, and no one will ever miss you Rewrites every story, every poem that ever was Eliminates incompetence, and those who break the laws Follow the instructions of the New Way's Evil Book of Rules Replacing rights with wrongs, the files and records in the school You said you've got the answers, well who asked you anyway ? Ever think may be it was meant to be this way ? Don't try to fool us, we know the worst is yet to come I believe my kingdom will come F, is for fighting, R is for red Ancestors' blood in battles they've shed E, we elect them, E, we eject them In the land of the free and the home of the brave D, for your dying, O, your overture M, will cover your grave with manure This spells out FREEDOM, it means nothing to me As long as there's P.M.R.C F, is for fighting, R is for red Ancestors' blood in battles they've shed E, we elect them, E, we eject them In the land of the free and the home of the brave D, for your dying, O, your overture M, is for money, you know what that cures This spells out FREEDOM, it means nothing to me As long as there's P.M.R.C F, is for fighting, R is for red Ancestors' blood in battles they've shed E, we elect them, E, we eject them In the land of the free and the home of the brave D, for your dying, O, your overture M, will cover your grave with manure This spells out FREEDOM, it means nothing to me As long as there's P.M.R.C F, is for fighting, R is for red Ancestors' blood in battles they've shed E, we elect them, E, we eject them In the land of the free and the home of the brave D, for your dying, O, your overture M, is for money, you know what that cures This spells out FREEDOM, it means nothing to me As long as there's P.M.R.C Put your hand right up my shirt Pull the strings that make me work Jaws will part, words fall out Like a fish with hook in mouth Rewrites every story, every poem that ever was Eliminates incompetence, and those who break the laws Follow the instructions of the New Way's Evil Book of Rules Replacing rights with wrongs, the files and records in the schools I'm not a fish I'm a man Hook in mouth